Hikaru Land
by setogirl2
Summary: hikaru challenge , kyoko got trapped in a playdate challenge with hikaru ? how ? and what will happen ?... Takes place after the car stunt scene in the manga
1. Chapter 1

I`m supposed to be studying but since it`s writing exam anyway I decided to participate in the hikaru challenge for a change

….

_**Chapter 1"date challenge "**_

Tsuruga Ren the most famous actor in japan is a guest in kimagure rock today since it has been sometime since he saw his chicken friend he was actually excited inside he has a lot of things he wants to ask the chicken about especially now that he feels so insecure about the car stunt scene

Walking in the hall in search for the chicken person he spotted the person or rather the rooster talking to the producer of the program somehow the producer looked angry at his friend so he decided to stay away till they finish talking it might be embarrassing for his friend to be seen by him in this situation

The producer after giving his friend a couple of warning glares moved away leaving the chicken with dark clouds on his head

" yo , long time no see " greeted ren

" ahh tsuruga ren " the chicken looked surprised to see him but then he looked away he must have been embarrassed to be seen in this situation " you saw that right ? " asked the chicken in a tone that seemed to the older actor as if the chicken was afraid of him

Inside the suit kyoko could only think about how unprofessional she has been and how she was seen in a scene like that by the perfect tsuruga ren ( he`d definitely get angry if he knew what I had done , even to bo he will get angry )

" ah yes I saw , it seems like you did something bad the producer looked really angry , what have you done ? "

" it`s nothing don`t care about it " the chicken said moving his hand in front of his face

" eeh you know a lot of my embarrassing secrets can`t I at least know what is it you have done it won`t be worse than that time with tentekomai "

" well it`s about the suit ….."

" I don`t see anything wrong with it , wait … it looks kinda strange the color is …. "

" well the body color is a little darker since this is an old suite that was used but someprogram from before "

" so did you tear the other one or something ? "

" not really it wasn`t me it was these kids faults " again bo had a very dark cloud over his head and kept murmuring curses till he heard a laugh

" what are you laughing about ..? "

" sorry sorry you are just acting like someone I know , so what did the kids do ? "

" well we had a couple of twins who are playing in a drama as guests they kept playing with the feather till the tore it up "

" so it`s not your fault then it`s their fault and their manager if he was with them even if they were kids there manger should be able to keep them from doing stuff like that "

" the producer said I was unprofessional for leaving it there anyway and got angry "

" well I guess in a way he is right , as long as you learned from it then it`s all right "

He was surprised to feel bo staring at him after his statement " what ….? "

" nothing " ( why is he so kind with bo this way ) " so did you have something you wanted to talk to me about we still have time before the start of the program "

" well it`s actually ….. "

" boo-chan , you seem nice in your new costume " that was shinichi one of the program idols talking to kyoko in a playfull way " I see you have our guest with you too , nice to meet you tsuruga-san "

" nice to meet you too " greeted ren although he and the idol are in the same agency he rarely saw him in LME building so this was their first formal meeting

Inside the costume kyoko was terrified , shinichi has a tendancy to call he boo-chan when she is wearing boo so she should be fine but she was afraid that one of the others will follow him as they are rarely away from each other and then her secret will be reviled and to whom to the person she doesn`t won`t to let know the most

" oh bo-chan hikaru was just searching for you I think he is backstage I wonder if he misses you " he said grinning

Kyoko totally missed the last part as she quickly excuse herself to go ( if hikaru was searching then he might come and her secret will be reviled )

Once she reached backstage she looked around in search for the short idol , it was really odd how it`s so easy to identify him with his looks and his height he can easily be mistaken as a high school student but when it comes to work he is always moving around backstage helping and giving his opinions in different things before the program start ,even to kyoko his presence and character when it comes to work was surprising it makes everyone around forget his height and age and shows his true potential

" hikaru-san , you were searching for me ? "

" ahh kyoko-chan good you actually found a new costume instead of the bald one , I was worried that we might need to go on without bo today but good everything is fixed now " he smiled his usual innocent smile at her " I hope the producer didn`t get angry much at you " ( although he is always worried about work and giving advices he is always nice to everyone ) " oh well I kinda disserved it "

" it wasn`t really your fault " he was asked by some staff for help so he excused himself and went ahead

During the show bo did his job in escorting the guests and bringing the eggs

By the end of the show kyoko moved around in her costume for a while searching to make sure that ren didn`t wait for bo or anything like that then she changed

On her way out she met the brother shinchi was picking on hikaru again once they saw her

" okay then here is a beautifull girl , kyoko-chan we want to take your opinion on something considering shorty hikaru "

Kyoko who knows how that shinchi always bullies hikaru about his height sighed and asked him what is it

" we were talking if any girl would like to date a shorty like that guy here I don`t think there is one like that ? "

" shinchi-san you are bullying hikaru-san a lot height is not a matter at all hikaru san is nice so any girl would want to date him "

Shinichi grinned " so you can date him even though he is considered the same height as you "

" of course if I was searching for a date I'd have chosen hiakru-san easily "

" ohh , I see , then prove it " this was yussei this time " how about that next Sunday you two go on a date or play-date together if kyoko chan said she enjoyed it then we will approve of it if not then hikaru will have to admit that he will never get a girlfriend "

" WHAT ? wait but I …. "

" what kyoko-chan even you don`t want to play date with hikaru …. Poor hikaru you have a hard fate "

" I thought kyoko-chan would definetlly accept after all it won`t be hard for a pro actrees like you to play-date with hikaru and winning this little challenge all you two have to do is enjoy a day together " he was challenging her and she feels like accepting

Looking at Hikaru he looked like a lost sheep and when he looked at her eyes she could see clearly written inside them please accept so she told them she will be free after 2pm so he can pass by LME and take her.

She told them goodbye and walked outside once out of hearing the 2 ishibaishi brothers clapped there hands together while hikaru had a very big and shiny smile on his face

…..

The rest of the week kyoko had tons of love me work and she met with kanae only a couple of times her friend had a new drama she is filming from what she knew she is playing a real ojousan with family troubles

The night of Saturday kyoko finished her work and went back to darumaya

Once At darumaya kyoko was surprised to see her best friend there with the old couple but after the usual greeting and kanae pushing her as always and after settling down she asked her friend if she came because she wanted something

" I need to learn the tea ceremony …"

Kyoko was surprised by the sudden request but her friend explained that there is a scene that was added to the drama in which she is supposed to be performing the ceremony she quickly explained that one of her co-workers made a challenge with her and now she needs to learn the ceremony by tomorrow

" what`s with challenges these days " kyoko sighed remembering her challenge date the following day " okay we will have to teach you this today then "

" we have till 6pm tomorrow we can train after work tomorrow too "

Kyoko smiled a little embarrassed " sorry moko-san I have plans for the hole day tomorrow "

" what plans did you get a new acting offer ? " asked kanae

" no ….. you see …." ( she said the hole story to her )

" what how can you accept such a play-date game ?"

" well hikaru-san is always helping me so I thought I can`t leave him this way and shinchi and yussei tricked me on it "

Kanae sighed " okay then I guess we will train today only and then we have to decide on what you will wear if you are acting like you are on a date then you will have to start with picking a good clothes for you "

Kyoko smilled widely and nodded and they started the rehearsal

…

A/N : so that`s it for chapter 1 , hopefully ch2 will be ready after the exams or maybe if there was time in the middle of exams I will write it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day Kanae helped Kyoko get ready for her date and when work ended HIkaru passed by to get her

" so where are we going ? " asked Kyoko

" well first get In the car then I will show you " HIkaru said smiling and opening the car door for Kyoko

" HIkaru-san Is that your car ? " Kyoko asked surprised by the car silver Aston martin

Was right before her eyes

" shh actually I Rented this for the day my car Is a lot lesser than thIs but I thought thIs Is better for the day " said Hiker putting his hand on his mouth

" what?... but Renting this needs fortune how much did you pay for such a car only for a day Hikaru-san "

" don`t worry kyoko-chan I still have money , I don`t earn little from being an Idol "

" but still this Is so much .." she was stopped by HIkaru

" kyoko-chan I really want to win against Shinchi and Yussei so I'm trying to do my best please just enjoy the day with me "

She could only nod In understanding as It's true that she originally accepted because she wants to win so without more complaining she entered the car followed by HIkaru

" so how about a movie first I have two tickets that are due today we can go or you can choose a place from here If you like " he said that giving her a pamphlet full of best places for a date and romantic rides and so on Kyokolooked at the pamphlet but once seeing the cover she darkened and gave It back to HIkaru telling him she will love to go to the movie

Unfortunately for both of them the movie was not kyoko`s favorite type It was a tale of love and betrayal whIch In someway remInded Kyoko of a singer she doesn`t want to think of during most of the movie Kyoko had dark aura around her that made HIkaru think he made something wrong .once the credits started koyk's aura disappeared she remembered that she Is supposed to be enjoying herself so she placed a smile on her face and thanked HIkaru on the movie she then moved outside the theatre leaving behind a confused hIkarIu

Once outside HIkaru asked Kyokofor dinner and they walked together through a park to a family restaurant near the theatre

" so kyoko-chan you didn't seem like you liked the movie or was I mistaken " HIkaru stated as In a matter of fact

Kyoko smiled a shy smile " actually HIkaru-san It's just that the movie reminded me of a single person that I hate sorry even though you went through the trouble of buying the tickets and all "

"It's okay , It's okay but that's a surprise actually even kyoko-chan has someone she hates , I thought you can never hate someone or be hated by someone "

" he why Is that I'm human too "

HIkaru smiled shyly " well you are always smiling so It's hard to Imagine that someone can make you hate hIm or that you can even hate but you must hate that person a lot It's the first time I see kyoko-chan with such a scary aura "

Kyoko tried not to get angry this time as she Imagined the arrogant signer but she couldn't manage to keep herself from saying that she wish that guy would go to hell

Seeing the temperature drop again HIkaru decided to change the subject

" so kyoko-chan I heard you are a friend of Tsuruga Ren you were even with him before the program "

" ehh Tsuruga-san Is my sempaI only my sempai we aren't even near friendship and how did you know I was with him last night "

" Shinchi saId you were talking to him as bo yesterday and so I concluded that you two are friends since you worked together In dark moon "

" we were never friends he Is friend with bo only " before Kyokocould stop herself she said the phrase without thinking

" Isn't bo you ? …." Asked HIkaru In a confused tone

" but he doesn't know It's me If he knew he would probably kill me or even worse tease me till I'm dead " Kyoko terrified expression made HIkaru wonder what type of relationship they really have If he Is really her sempaI then why Is she that afraid of him

" HIkaru-san please don't even tell him I'm bo okay " he looked In her pleading eyes and could only nod

By that time they finished eating In a strange coincidence kyoko`s cell phone rang on answering she was surprised to hear her mentor voice

" mogami-san .."

" aa Tsuruga-san Is something the matter ? " somehow his voice didn't seem the normal voice so she got worried when he didn't answer her right away

" Tsuruga-san are you there ? " this time she got an answer but not the expected answer

" donno " was all he said

" Tsuruga-san you don't sound all right at all Is something the matter "

" ummm , I`m just tired and I feel sooo dizzy "

" did you eat anything today ? " she waited but when she didn't hear an answer

She started her scolding " Tsuruga-san you are an adult you should know that you need to eat of course you will feel dizzy If you don't eat you should go and eat now "

" wait " his voice seemed out of breath " I actually ate another serving of mazuI omou rice an hour ago or so "

" what ? you hate that thing again " Kyoko was now worried that thing last time left him almost lifeless why did he eat from It again

" Tsuruga-san where are you right now In your apartment I'm coming over "

" no no I'm on the street I think near a family restaurant called royal or so "

" what ? why did you leave your house If you are feeling Ill "

" I thought some beer would make me feel all right but It turned out to the worse "

" okay I`m coming there "

All this time HIkaru was watching and hearing the convo with a mixture of confusion envy and surprise , If they are only sempaI and kohaI why would Tsuruga Ren call her now and why would she know his apartment and how can she scold him this easily

" HIkaru-san , sorry but I need to go do you know where a family restaurant called royal Is ? "

" actually that's the one we are In right now kyoko-chan Is Tsuruga-san near here "

" yes I think he Is outside the park we came here from "

HIkaru quickly paid the money for their food and they walked together to the park once there Kyoko saw ren`s car but the actor wasn't In It so after walking In the park a little she was able to find the said actor under a tree and It seems like he'd just throw up all his stomach

" Tsuruga-san " Kyoko ran to him panicked she put her hands on his forehead and It was burning " Tsuruga-san you are deadly sick why did you go out like this "

Seeing the situation HIkaru offered to get Tsuruga to his place since It's near so accepting the offer he and Kyoko helped each other carry the actor to HIkaru car

Once at the house hIkaru rang the bell and the door was opened by hIs mother

" HIkaru welcome ho… , what Isn`t that Tsuruga Ren what's with him "

" no time for that mum we will carry him to my room and you call the doctor "

" oh okay "

HIkaru and Kyoko helped each other till they were able to safely reach HIkaru room and lay the actor on HIkaru`s bed HIkaru then went to prepare towels and bowels for the actor In case he wanted to throw up again

…

End of ch2

A/N : OKAY TODAY EXAM WAS AS EASY AS EVER AND SINCE I`M SO HAPPY I COULDN`T HELP BUT WRITE A NEW CHAPTER IN HERE , I like picturing ren In hopeless situations like this one here totally not his normal character

I HOPE THIS WILL REALLY BE ONLY 5 CHAPTERS SINCE I THINK IT MIGHT BE MORE

Btw kyaa I actually colored a photo for young kuon

setogirl2(dot)blogspot(dot)com 

Gomen it`s my first time colorying so it`s no that good


	3. Chapter 3

I don`t even know if anyone is still waiting for this story but just in case people are waiting I wanted to apologize for how long it has been since I even entered here.

I have had a long period of sickness, operation and rehab and stuff so I couldn`t even update anything , I also wanted to apologize, I won`t be able to complete this since I already forgot what I planned for this story and honestly I need a while before i`m into skip beat again so anyway thank you for reading till now .


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru and kyoko waited outside the room as the doctor went and checked on ren

Kyoko looked so worried and hikaru somehow felt jealous

" what is tsuruga-san to kyoko? " he thought

after a couple of minutes the doctor came out and told them tsuruga got food poisoning not that kyoko was surprised or anything ( mazui rice can do more )

" however it seems like he also drank a bit which is why his stomach got even more upset " the doctor said

both hikaru and kyoko quickly thanked the doctor and hikaru went to show him out while kyoko entered to check on ren

once she entered he was already awake she he greeted her with a small smile

" tsuruga-san are you alright ? " she said

" oh mogami-san , i`m sorry i made you worry yes i am fine " ren said as he tried to ignore the pain in his stomach and smile he looked at kyoko who now turned into mio

" tsuruga-san exactly what were you thinking about eating more of that thing and even drinking when you are not feeling well "

" i mean yeah i know you usually don`t take care if your body well but this is seriously irresponsible "

" what if you had gotten sick while driving and crashed "

" beside how could you drive after drinking exactly "

ren listened quietly as kyoko scolded him , he didn`t want to admit it but he was enjoying this , it made him feel cared for and it made him forget everything .

kyoko noticed he looked tired so she told him if she should call a taxi so she could take him home and he could rest and he consented

on her way out she saw hikaru standing outside the room

" oh hikaru-san "

" kyoko-chan "

" thank you for your time today and sorry about what happened ? " said kyoko as she bowed

" i am sorry but can i borrow your phone i need to call a taxi to drive tsuruga-san home "

hikaru smilled " yeah sure go ahead "

hikaru didn`t want to admit it but after kyoko went he somehow felt a lil sick like his stomach was uncomfortable

" what`s with the feeling ? " he thought

he`d somehow ended up listening to a part of tsuruga and kyoko`s conversation and he didn`t like how close they seemed

" just like a married couple " he thought as he remembered how he heard kyoko scold ren just then

he looked at the medicine in his hand , he`d somehow gone and bought the medicine for ren however after what he just heard he somehow doesn`t like the idea of giving it to him ( after all he might be my rival )he thought but then again he already bought the medicine so it`d better if he`d just enter and give it to ren .

just as he was about to knock to enter the room ren came out

" oh "

( isn`t that ishibayashi hikaru ...? ) thought ren ( what is he doing here ? ) then he remembered a bit about who carried him and who kyoko was with

they both looked at each other for a while not noticing when kyoko came

" oh tsuruga-san i called and they will be here in 15 min " ren looked at her and then at hikaru

" oh right you both probably already know each other but it`s your first time meeting in person so "

" tsuruga-san this is ishibayashi-hikaru he is a senpai and a very good idol "

" hikaru-san this is my senpai tsuruga ren and as you know he is the no 1 actor in japan "

both the actor and the idol didn`t like that they were both introduced to each other as just a normal SENPAI however they both still tried to act normal and shook hands

...

Note : ok so i found this somehow while looking for something in an old cd and i was surprised to see that i still have the drafts from before i got sick, of course it`s full of mistakes and i think it was meant to be a draft but because i felt bad to the people who sent me their wishes i decided to upload it i will upload the rest soon too if i am able to remember the pass for the rar file grrrrr ( why did i add a pass to a story -_- )


	5. Chapter 5

the next morning kyoko called yashiro and told him what happened

" ok , thanks kyoko-chan I will need to speak to ren about this "

" yashiro-san sounded nervous and angry at the same time , i hope he won`t tell the president about this "

" how could tsuruga-san act this way , was this all because of the accident "kyoko was really worried about her senpai , she kept wondering if there is a reason as to why the accident affected him that much

her cell phone ringing woke her up from her thoughts and she looked at the screen to see it is hikaru

" moshi moshi , hikaru-san "

" kyoko-chan , good morning "

" good morning , sorry about yesterday "

" no it`s ok , hopefully tsuruga-san is fine now "

" yeah i made sure he took his medicine before i left his house yesterday and i think his manager is with him by now " said kyoko

" ano , ... kyoko-chan "

" hai "

" is tsuruga ren your boyfriend "

if kyoko was a normal girl she would have felt happy somone thinks she is THE tsuruga ren girlfreind however this is kyoko we are talking about

her normal reaction was harsh denial with how much she respects tsuruga ren and how she wants to become like him that along with her normal phrases of no way she would do such a disgusting thing as becoming someone`s girlfriend

hikaru didn`t comment on any of what she said however deep inside he felt relief

" so kyoko is still free " was what he was thinking

" kyoko-chan " he said " since we didn`t continue our challenge yesterday those idiots have been making fun of me continously "

kyoko felt horrible for that " i`m so sorry, i was supposed to help but i messed up yesterday , i am sorry " she said her voice made hikaru apologetic since he was just making things up

" so how about we meet again this week to end things up , i will owe you for this "

" yeah sure, i still owe you for yesterday too "

" ok how about this saturday i will come pick you up at your home "

...


	6. Chapter 6

kyoko was now again on location for the same car scene that made tsuruga act the way he acted before although she already finished all her scenes she`d long decided to be present for this scene so she emptied her schedule when she knew the date they were going to reshoot it

"tsuruga-san , how are you today "

" i`m fine mogami-san, you ?"

" I`m fine too " said kyoko

" ano , tsuruga-san "

" hai , mogami-san "

kyoko cringed , ren has been smiling his gentelmanly smile the hole day and it`s giving her the creeps " is it because he is nervous or is he angry with her "

she tried to recall if she made him angry somehow but she just saw him so she couldn`t think of anything she could have done that made him angry

well the last couple of days she sure did some stuff but she already apologized and he forgave her right , she recalled how she got a call from ren after yashiro visited him and she could feel the anger vibes even through the phone

" mogami-san , good evening "

" good evening tsuruga-san , how are you ?"

" fine , Yashiro TOOK SUCH good care of me today " his voice sounded normal but the anger she could feel made her apologize

" gomenasai "

" about what mogami-san ? " ren was actually surprised the girl apologized even before he opened the subject he actually didn`t plan on blaming her since he deserved yashiro`s nagging the hole day

and he knew she told yashiro only because she was worried

he sighed " Mogami-san , i understand you were worried " he said and heard the girl apologize again on th phone

" i don`t mean that mogami-san i accept your apology , and it was partly my fault anyway "

he heard the girl sighed

" so you were with ichibyashi hikaru the other day ? are you close ?" said ren

" hikaru-san oh we are co-wokers "

" co-workers , i don`t remember that he acted before "

kyoko panicked why did she say that

" no ,i work for him a lot as a love me member and he and his band are so nice to me i was helping him with something the other day "

" oh i see , so what was it he needed help in ?"

" Dating , well actually it was a play date because his band mates were making fun of him and i ended up helping him " kyoko told ren the hole story not noticing the change of the atmosphere on the other side of the phone

" oh , so you are meeting again this saturday ,"said ren

" yeah and i owe him for the other day too "said kyoko

the current kyoko replayed the conversation they had again and again but she couldn`t find anything that could have made ren angry and they didn`t speak or meet since then so it must be that he is just nervous because of the scene

thinking about what to do kyoko decided to tell her senpai a couple of encouraging words

" tsuruga-san "

" hai , mogami-san "

" today director ogata said the road is only available for an hour "

" yeah " ren was confused why would she bring that up

" he also said the hour is more than enough to finish all the scenes "

ren looked at kyoko who was looking at him with eyes that said gambate

" if it`s tsuruga-san all you need is one try and the scenes will all end without ngs i`m sure of that " she said

ren finally understood what she wanted to say " she was encouraging him " and he smiled a smile that made kyoko blush


	7. Chapter 7

the promised day came and hikaru couldn`t prevent his heart from beating fast as he was walking with kyoko in tokyo disney land

it wasn`t his idea that they go there but whoever it was who bought the tickets from his band mates he was thankfull they did it

beside him kyoko was practically beaming her smile was dazzling

the went to the castle to meet the princess and kyoko got a couple of pics with all of them

and now they were in a cosplay shop inside disney land and in front of him stood kyoko in cinderella`s get up

" GOD I THINK I JUST FORGOT HOW TO BREATH "

looking at her he whistled and approached her calmly

" kyoko-chan you look soooo beautiful "

" oh thanks hikaru-san , this is a dream come true , i`m a princess and that dress is amazing and the make up , THIS IS MAGIC " she said

kyoko totally forgot about her partner or their play date , her imagination was running wild ...she was practically in the middle of dreamworld when hikaru called her to get her attention

"kyoko-chan , I Think the photographer wants to take ur photo "

" oh yeah , I forgot " she said as she posed to the camera

...

during that time in LME in tokyo a certain manager and a certain actor were arguing about something

To outsiders it didn`t look like an argument at all after all they were both smiling however to someone like president takarada he could see through their facade right away

"Good morning gentelmen " takarada lory greeted both of them in one of his unusuall get ups , today he was wearing an arabian prince get up and his assistant sebastian was also wearing a servant get up walking behind him with a tray full of a red drink that ren was sure was not wine but something that has the same color

" good morning president " both ren and his manager greeted

takarada lory was a smart man he knew that if ren was smiling his gentelmanly smile and yashiro was smiling his I-AM-NERVOUS-I-wanna-GET -OUUTA-HERE smile then it must mean that something happened and that something must be related to kyoko since nothing else could move the said actor to practically threaten his manager with killing intent like that

"AH , ren i wanted to speak to you about something if you r free now come to my office "

he said and continued his way to his office

...

Note : ok i wanted to remind you guys that i am upoading a draft this is practically nothing but a draft that i have for the story i didn`t change anything and i know you will find a lot of mistakes as i didn`t revise didn`t even punctuate .


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko was laughing her heart out " HAHAHAHAHAHA "

" Hey , can you please stop laughing , it`s embarrassing " hikaru said blushing like a tomato

" but …. Puff " she tried to control her laughter " just now ,That was hilarious "

Hikaru pouted " yeah , yeah thank, you know you were supposed to make me feel better about this not laugh at it "

Suddenly kyoko`s face changed and her eyes showed guilt she felt she`d been too rude to her senpai and started apologizing

Hikaru quickly stopped her " WELL , it`s also my fault for looking like a high schooler "

He made a funny face " an interviewer suddenly came to me and asked why was it as a high schooler that I chose to come with my girlfriend to Disney land "

This made kyoko laugh again though she did control her laughter this time

" yup that`s the face you should make " hikaru said and for some reason kyoko felt hot

" besides that interviewer said you are my girlfriend " hikaru said in a low voice that kyoko couldn`t hear

" huh "

" nothing " he said

in his mind hikaru was happy he got to take kyoko out today and he loved the fact that she seemed to enjoy her day with him and also although it might be uncool to admit it but because of how happy she`d been ever since they entered disney land he`d found all his nervousness disappear little by little and he was able to react normally around kyoko

he noticed an ice cream stand and went to get both of them some ice cream.

kyoko took her ice cream and tried to pay him however he was able to convince her to take it by saying he would feel insulted that she can`t even accept an ice cream cone from him

she started eating her ice cream when she saw a lil kid in front of her looking at it

" you want some " she said and smiled and the kid smiled back

" oh where is your mummy little guy " asked hikaru

The child as if noticing for the first time his mum wasn`t with him looked around frantically and then started crying

" Mummmyyy WAHHHHH "

Hikaru was flustered as people started looking at them he quickly tried to soothe the child and assure him they will find his mummy but the child wouldn`t shut up

Only when kyoko carried him did the kid stop crying

" hehe he stopped crying " said kyoko

" yeah seems so " said hikaru " but it seems he is lost "

" yeah let`s go make an announcement about him " said kyoko she carried the young guy who is now playing with her hair and started moving

Hikaru followed

"such a young mumy and daddy " they heard an old woman comment about them and they both blushed

After making an announcement about the young boy they both had to wait for his mother to come as the boy was practically stuck to kyoko and refused to wait for his mother alone

The mother came and kyoko was finally free to go however she got a sweet kiss from the young boy a kiss that hikaru envied the boy because of it

Later they both seemed exhausted so they decided to go eat dinner and go home

Kyoko feeling hungry to go all the way to a faraway restaurant suggested they buy some hotdog from a stand and eat it in the car and hikaru complied

in any romantic story when the hero and the heroine are inside a car there must be a kiss however in kyoko`s mind she was not a heroine in a romantic story and this was not a date and hikaru was not her romantic hero so she didn`t think much when hikaru leaned on her to wipe some ketchup from her face

she was starting to protest that she can do it on her own when suddenly a light kiss was pressed on her cheek

and she heard some words she thought she would never here in her hole life from someone nor say it to someone

" I love you "


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru looked at the girl in front of him quietly kyoko had just told him everything about how she can`t love about how she became a love me member , about her relationship with sho

He was honestly surprised however that doesn`t mean he`d give up just because of that after all he finally gathered the courage to confess to her

" uno , kyoko-chan "

" hai " she said

" can I ask you to think about it "

Kyoko looked confused

"do you really think you lost the love emotion forever? , today did you not feel anything at all ? " he said and saw her thinking

" you don`t have to answer now I just want you to think about it , aren`t u just afraid of loving again ? I am sure you can love again you are just afraid " he paused then started talking again " think about it today didn`t I take care if you in the right way ? did I look like I could ever be like the one who broke your heart ? kyoko-chan I don`t know if I am pressuring you with what I am saying but I assure you i`d never do anything to hurt you and I will never ask you to sacrifice something for me I only want you to stand by me , can`t you just give this relationship a chance ? I am sure no matter what are the results we will both benefit from it "

He saw the struggle in her eyes

He sighed " think about it and give me your answer later and don`t worry whether it`s a yes or no I am ready to accept it and I hope we can stay friends even after you give me your answer " he smiled and she nodded and with this they both went to their homes

….

The next couple of days kyoko thought about what hikaru said

She replayed their date in her mind more than once

The way hikaru laughed , the time he saved her when someone pushed her while running , the way he refused to make her pay using many excuses , the way he loved her smile and whenever she was ready to apologize he`d come up with a way to make her smile again even using his own weakness

Kyoko smiled to herself

She had to admit there were a coupld of times where she felt her heart beat faster

The time when the interviewer called her hikaru`s girlfriend

The time when the old lady thought they were married

Unlike what she`d feel if someone had said that about her and sho she didn`t hate hearing that with hikaru at all in face she felt a lil warm and happy when that was said

" I will never ask you to sacrifice anything for me " hikaru`s words echoed through her mind

( maybe I should give it a chance ) she thought to herself as she smiled

( but what if it didn` work out , I don`t want to lose hikaru-san because of how much I lack )she though then again his words echoed through her mind

(can`t you just give this relationship a chance ? I am sure no matter what are the results we will both benefit from it)

She looked around her room and went to a little purse she had on her futon

She got lil corn from the purse and held it

" corn , what do you think I should do " she said

The little stone changed color and she smiled

" I think I want to give it a try " she finally decided

And as if on time her cellphone rang and a familiar name was on it

….

Author note: ok this is the end or at least the hikaru`s end so I wrote also a ren`s ending although it `s open ended but I will upload it later for people who were waiting for ren to end with kyoko you can read the next chapter


	10. rens ending

A young guy wearing a long coat and a cap was running like crazy through the streets of Tokyo to people it looked like someone who is hurrying somewhere could be because he is late to work or could be because someone he knew is in the hospital or many other reasons

However the truth is the man currently running with all his might in Tokyo is nothing other than the one and only tsuruga ren

The most famous actor in japane after he got the shock of his life from the president of his own company and now he is trying hard to reach the love of his life before it`s too late

The conversation he had with the president replaying itself in his mind

" Ren , lemme guess yashiro was telling you to grab a hold of kyoko before it`s too late and you got angry to the point of threatening the poor guy as usual "

" I am not sure what are you talking about president , I wasn`t angry at all "

" Ren " the president said in a very serious tone " I think you should stop acting otherwise you will seriously lose her "

Ren kept his gentlemanly smile intact

The president sighed

" she is on a date with hikaru right now , right " that actually got a reaction out of ren

" don`t look like that , both are from this company of course i`d know who in this company is interested in who and who is dating who ? don`t you thing " the president said as if making a point

" too bad though if those two got together I won`t be able to stop it " he said smiling a little

" after all hikaru is a very good guy and he will seriously cherish my loveme member no one and I am sure he will love her with all his heart " he paused " also I think they both will make a very cute couple "

Ren didn`t show it but this conversation was making him jealous and uncomfortable at the same time

The president stood up and got something from his desk drawer

" they sure looked so close last week and this week too " he got some pictures and put them in front of ren

That got the best reaction out of the said actor he could no longer hide his feelings

He quickly grabbed the pics and started looking at them , the ones that were taken today were specially alarming

He looked at kyoko smiling in one pic and hikaru semihugging her in another pic

His heart felt like it crashed and fell apart

Then yashiro`s words came to him " if you don`t act she will be stolen from you in no time "

He looked at the president and the president looked back at him " if you want to stop this from progressing you better get going now" said lorry giving ren a coat and a cap to wear

The actor quickly rode his car ignoring his manager who called him when he went down and started driving to tokoyo Disney land

Half way through though there was an accident of the road and he couldn`t continue in the car his mind was full of kyoko so he parked the car near the pavement and started running with all his mind to reach his one and only love

Kyoko

…..

Author`s note : what I have for this story is till here however I could write a little bit more to this ending to make ren end up with kyoko for real I donno though if people want the rest or not


End file.
